bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Race I just what to know why you only acknowledge if a character is black but you don't name other races like the Angie and the yum yum market clerks are Asian and most of the greasers are italian and Pedro is Latino you only state that ex. Cornelius is a skinny black nerd, but other races you don't say anything I think you should only not acknowledge it if the character is white because most characters are white of English or French decent. :This is not the etymology wiki, and we are not interested in what region of Europe a name belonging to any American person originated. See Bully Wiki:Manual of Style#Characteristics for the official rule. Jeff (talk| ) 04:12, January 6, 2014 (UTC) To delete Hi, Jeff. I found this article: Cheats xbox. It's vandalism. Only that. Greetings. -- 15:54, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, deleted it. Jeff (talk| ) 22:51, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, I found this empty category. Would you please delet it? Thank you. -- 13:35, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Concerning my old account ZakaryasX Just wanted to let you know that I'm not trying to sockpuppet or anything. I had to create a new account because the previous one I used Facebook with I'm no longer able to access too due to the fact I no longer use the e-mail for it, so I can no longer connect via Facebook. If you are able, could you delete ZakaryasX?Zak Zakaryas (talk) 07:32, March 31, 2014 (UTC)Zak Zakaryas :I can't delete it - you'll have to go to community central and ask if there's anything they can do to help - but thanks for letting me know about your accounts and don't worry about anything on here. Jeff (talk| ) 09:10, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I just remembered before my hiatus there were sockpuppets on the wiki. Just wanted to confirm that I wasn't trying to.Zak Zakaryas (talk) 11:16, March 31, 2014 (UTC)Zak Zakaryas Off-Topic I remember seeing on a talk page somewhere that you like the Baltimore Ravens, do you also like watching basketball? Zak Zakaryas (talk) 03:50, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Zak Zakaryas :Not a basketball fan, sorry. Jeff (talk· ) 05:19, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Coppa Act You should read this. COPPA Act "Wikia has said that all wikis should have a rule about COPPA meaning that you cannot reveal your age if you are under 13! If we find out, tell us when your 13th birthday is and we will block you until then! If you are 12 or under, do not say your real age! If you are very stubborn about it then you will be blocked for 5 years!" And made as a rule in for the wiki, it should be like this : *You must be at least 13 years old. If you say you are under 13 or heard about it on another wiki, you will be blocked until your 13th birthday. This is not our rule; we have to have this rule according to Wikia and the United States's Children Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). Walter20210 (talk) 18:21, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Wikia actually already has a rule that says that. AFAIK we don't have any pre-13 editors on Bully Wiki, but over on GTA Wiki Messi1983 and I actually had to block a couple user for being too young. Jeff (talk· ) 22:57, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Here we go, Wikia's Terms of Use in the opening paragraph say that you must be 13 years old to legally agree to follow Wikia's guidelines, and that if you aren't legally allowed to enter an agreement you aren't allowed to edit Wikia at all. Jeff (talk· ) 22:59, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Im not talking about the "Wikia" im talking about this wiki. Users with no account are still able to make edits, and i cant find the rule that says that you must be at least 13 years older and have an account in order to edit and you must apply that rule to the wiki, these rules "Wikia's Terms of Use" are supposed to be followed by all the users and wikias. Walter20210 (talk) 23:46, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::I can't disable anonymous editing on this wiki. If you have concerns about underage users editing as IPs, go to Community Central and take it up there with the people who can deal with it. Jeff (talk· ) 03:08, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ah, I thought you could do that, and you should check that by yourself, I'm not the admin of this wiki, but if you are sure that there is no underage people is okay but you better do something later or Wikipedia may probably send you a warning. But if you do something now (Like asking them, how to make that only people with account be able to edit articles) they will don't send any warnings, but anyways its your choice, do whatever you want. you are the admin of this wiki. Walter20210 (talk) 05:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I don't actually own the wiki. I don't pay any bills, control the ads, or have the ability to change any of the mechanics of the wiki such as signup rules or what anonymous editors are allowed to do. But that also means that legally speaking I'm not liable if Wikia fails to enforce COPPA. Jeff (talk· ) 06:20, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ah, Is okey :P, But now im asking where is the owner of this wiki,is he inactive?. Walter20210 (talk) 16:32, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::The user that created this wiki has been inactive ever since he created it. Me and Jeff took over as Bureaucrats. Messi1983 (talk) 19:43, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::That would have been Megabuster, but he never owned it either - he asked Wikia to let him create it and they did, that's how Bully Wiki came to be. Wikia Incorporated owns this wiki and bears all legal and financial responsibilities for this and any other wiki hosted on Wikia. If you have concerns, go to Community Central and state them to Wikia Management. Jeff (talk· ) 22:18, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Good news Hey Jeff, how is life treating you? I have just got engaged to my girlfriend and will get married either this summer or next year. She is 32 and 2 years older than me. Messi1983 (talk) 10:03, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Congrats Dan! Life is going alright for me, more or less. I'm working in West Virginia these days, one class away from my degree but I'm probably not going to take it until winter 2015. Jeff (talk· ) 10:44, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Jeff. It is my birthday today. 31 years old. Damn these 31 years have flown by. Do you work in West Virginia a lot? I live between Luton where my home is and London where my fiancee's apartment is. Messi1983 (talk) 12:49, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Possible Vandal I don't know if you saw it but this guy http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.104.80.120 made an edit to Jock Boss Fight and then reverted it back. Is that enough to call it vandalism? There is that possibility he realized he was wrong about doing it and changed his mind, but that kind of thing could get annoying if it keeps happening. Zak Zakaryas (talk) 15:17, April 27, 2014 (UTC)Zak Zakaryas Here we go again http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.212.6.217 A vandal whose creative spirit needs to be stifled Zak Zakaryas (talk) 14:15, May 3, 2014 (UTC)Zak Zakaryas Molly Fox page Hey could you give me your thoughts on the Molly Fox talk page? Zak Zakaryas (talk) 03:55, May 21, 2014 (UTC)Zak Zakaryas : Nevermind, I just reversed picture searched it. It is Annasophia Robb. Zak Zakaryas (talk) 04:01, May 21, 2014 (UTC)Zak Zakaryas Edits from the recent IPs It's looking like it's turning into an edit war right now. Zak Zakaryas (talk) 23:31, June 7, 2014 (UTC)Zak Zakaryas :Blocked. Jeff (talk· ) 00:06, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Your stance Off-topic but I was just curious to know your stance on the whole Washington Redskins name controversy? I'm Native myself and I never found it offensive. If the team was being exploitative about it then I would feel differently about it, but I don't see what the big deal is honestly. Zak Zakaryas (talk) 15:22, June 18, 2014 (UTC)Zak Zakaryas :I don't believe the name is offensive. I do believe that the vast majority of people who claim to be offended are white leftists whose primary motivation in complaining about it is to make themselves feel good about how progressive they are. :Besides, if they go after the Redskins and win, then are they going to go after the Kansas City Chiefs? And after that maybe the New Orleans Saints for being blasphemous? Then the Chicago Bears for possibly being offensive to a portion of the gay community? The Ravens, because ravens are black and the city of Baltimore is 90% black so the team name is slyly raaaaycist? Jeff (talk· ) 16:01, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, and I live in Oklahoma so obviously, I'm a Sooner fan. It wouldn't surprise me if the government wanted to change that name too seeing how it's also named after a group of people. Zak Zakaryas (talk) 16:35, June 18, 2014 (UTC)Zak Zakaryas GTA Hi So I was wondering...Do you play GTA? GTA is beast. Orenthal (talk) 23:04, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :I do, sort of. I loved Vice City and San Andreas, but the rest of the series was meh except for the GTAIV games which were all garbage. Jeff (talk· ) 00:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC) New Page Hey, someone just created a new page randomly that we already have and just added it to a category. You may wish to remove it :) (Bully:Scholarship Edition) Lead me to war with your brilliant direction. :Taken care of. When people make duplicates of pages at the wrong spelling, I just turn the wrong spelling version into a redirect for the right version so that it doesn't get made again. Jeff (talk· ) 17:33, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Concerning the Bullworth Bullhorns football team: I get what your saying about the football field being to long for six-man football rules. I noticed this myself but that is why I just mentioned it as a possibility besides they are never seen actually playing a game on that field they are just seen practicing there and even if they do play on the 100 yard field they may not use the entire thing, I played flag football on an 100 yard field but we only used 80 yards rather that the full 100. what they did to make this work was they put cones at the 10 yard line on each side signifying that the 10 yard line is the endzone rather than the actual endzone, thus subtracting 20 yards from the playing field which makes the field into an 80 yard field. Also I explored the possibility of the team possibly being an 8-man football team which in some states they play on a 100 yard field and in others they play on 80 yard field but the reason why I ruled that out is due to the fact that there are only 8 known players on the team meaning that all 8 players would be required to play at all times and would never get a break since there would be no one on the bench, also if there were an injury to a player they wouldn't be able to play or finish the game because they would no longer have 8 active players that could play on the field. --Fkbowen (talk) 09:40, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Fkbowen Undoing Edit Hey McJeff, why did you undo my edit? I added information that jimmy clicked Mandy's pics in the previous mission. Please answer on my talk page.--Myth hunter (talk) 07:13, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know which edit you're talking about, but I probably reverted it either because the information was already somewhere else in the article, or the spelling/grammar/mechanics were so bad I wasn't sure what you were actually trying to say - see Bully Wiki:Competence is required. Jeff (talk· ) 14:13, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :OK,but I wrote- :The pictures were actually clicked by Jimmy :I do not think there is any grammatical error. If there is, can you please tell me where?Myth hunter (talk) 14:18, September 16, 2014 (UTC) IP User 194.66.32.10 This IP erased some words on page controversy surrounding bully making a sentence meaningless. I have undid his edit. I thought I should tell you.Hunter(Talk/ ) 15:36, October 8, 2014 (UTC) This IP this guy erased some info about gold suit on page unlockable clothing and replaced it with "buy buying every pancake in the world".Hunter(Talk/ ) 05:46, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the cleanup, I blocked him. Jeff (talk· ) 22:19, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Sonic the hedgehog nonsense on Truter's user page Uh I'm pretty sure it's my OWN profile, I have the right to put whatever I like in it. Truter (talk) 06:51, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :You don't, actually. Jeff (talk· ) 22:18, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Norton Hello Jeff. I have observed that Norton is sometimes grapple immune but sometimes can be grappled. I have observed this in the PC version of Scholarship Edition. Is he some kind of Semi-Grapple Immune character? I have also posted a message on Talk:Norton Williams.